pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW026: Emolga the Irresistible!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Fanfare of the Heart |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |major =Iris catches an Emolga. Iris' Emolga is revealed to be female. Iris' Emolga knows Discharge, Volt Switch, Attract and Hidden Power. Iris' Excadrill is revealed to be male. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Bianca |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Bianca's Pignite, Bianca's Minccino, Iris' Emolga (new; debut), Iris' Excadrill, Ash's Oshawott, Swoobat (many), Scolipede, Galvantula, Patrat (x3) }} is the 26th episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Synopsis On their way to Nimbasa City Ash, Iris, Cilan and Bianca are having lunch. Soon, they encounter an Emolga whose plan of getting more apples was spoiled by Bianca. Later, Bianca tries to capture the Emolga with Minccino. During the battle, not only does it shock everyone with Discharge, but instead of Minccino, Oshawott falls under Emolga's love spell. After the battle, Iris and Bianca race to see who can catch up with Emolga, with Iris, being the wild girl she is, runs up a tree and jumps from branch to branch, while Bianca is stuck with the ground route. After a while Iris, Axew and Emolga get stuck in a forest with a bunch of Swoobat eyeing them. But the big question is who will get the Emolga: Iris or Bianca? Episode Plot A bunch of Patrat shake the tree, causing the apples to fall down. After succeeding, a Pokémon flies by, faking it is being hurt. The Patrat approach it and the Pokémon uses Attract, causing the Patrat to fall in love with it. The Patrat give the apples, but soon see they were fooled, as the Pokémon enjoys eating the apples. The heroes eat the lunch with Bianca, who praises Cilan's lunch. Iris offers apples as desert, but Bianca is not impressed. While Ash trains, his Oshawott comes out and eats the apple. Iris proves her point and tosses an apple to Axew. However, the apple rolls over the slope, so Axew goes to get it. However, he encounters the Pokémon, Emolga. Emolga spots Iris' apples and thinks if it were to return the apple, it would be rewarded with the apples. Emolga makes a cute face and gives Axew the apple back. Iris gives Emolga the apples, pleasing Emolga, although Bianca runs to them and hugs Emolga, thinking it is too cute. The heroes warn her she needs to catch Emolga to be her Pokémon. Bianca sends Minccino, who misses using Double Slap. Minccino uses Hyper Voice, hitting Emolga, who uses Discharge, hitting everyone. Minccino cleans himself and uses Attract, but Emolga uses it, too. Emolga's Attract negates Minccino's, though Oshawott pushes Minccino away and gets hit by Attract. Shocked, Ash calls Oshawott back, while Emolga flies up into the forest. Bianca calls Minccino back and follows Emolga with the heroes. Iris sees Axew wanted to give Emolga the apples as presents, as she did not eat yet. Iris swings the vines, while Bianca runs to get Emolga. Emolga sees an apple and is approached by Iris and Bianca, both who want to catch her, so Emolga takes the apples and eats them angrily. Ash and Cilan come to Bianca and advise her to give up, but Bianca refuses to give up and continues to search after Emolga. Iris and Axew spot a leftover, so encounter Emolga. Axew throws the apple to Emolga, while Iris tells Axew has a crush on her. Emolga knows she would get a lot of apples if she is Axew's friend. Emolga makes a cute face, but Bianca appears again, who sends Minccino. Emolga tries to get away, but after getting hit by Double Slap, she uses Volt Switch on Minccino. Emolga flies off, so Iris and Axew try to reach her. Axew jumps and pulls Emolga down. Iris goes to get them, but they all fall down a slope, onto the ground. When they stand up, they see a bunch of glowing eyes amidst the dark forest. Those are Swoobat, who release powerful voices, affecting Iris, Axew and Emolga, the latter hitting everyone with Discharge. The Swoobat are defeated, so Iris goes with Axew and Emolga away. Ash and Cilan see Iris landed in a thick forest, but Bianca uses a big leaf to slide down, wanting to catch Emolga. Iris, Emolga and Axew come to a lake and take a break. Axew splashes Emolga by accident, who uses Hidden Power, impressing Axew and shaking Emolga's paw. Emolga uses Hidden Power once more, showing off a lot of power. However, this disturbs the Swoobat, who attacked. Emolga uses Discharge, hitting all Swoobat, then escapes with Iris and Axew. Ash, Cilan and Bianca observe something in the bush. Bianca sends Pignite, who uses Flamethrower on the bush, revealing a Scolipede, who chases them through the forest. Meanwhile, Iris hides with Axew and Emolga, as the Swoobat are still looking for them. Bianca sees a rustling on a tree and thinks it is an Emolga, though Ash and Cilan claim otherwise. She sends Minccino, who uses Hyper Voice. However, it is a Galvantula, who electrocutes them and leaves. The Swoobat release their voice, which affect Iris, Axew and Emolga, who come out and get attacked. Iris sends Excadrill, who is still sealed. Emolga uses Attract, which causes most of Swoobat to fall in love with her, including Excadrill. Iris calls Excadrill back, while Emolga prepares to attack. Bianca, Cilan and Ash walk a bit and notice electric attacks. Emolga continues to attack, though the Swoobat are not in love anymore. The Swoobat release the voices, but get electrocuted by Pikachu, as Ash, Cilan and Bianca came just in time. Bianca tries to hug Emolga again but dodges again due to the Swoobat situation. Pikachu goes to attack, but Oshawott comes out, trying to impress Emolga, but gets hit by Swoobat. Ash calls Oshawott back, while Swoobat release the voices. Using Thunderbolt and Hidden Power, Pikachu and Emolga blow Swoobat away. Emolga is pleased, but accidentally electrocutes everyone as it celebrates. Later, Bianca is displeased she couldn't catch Emolga, so tries to forget about the events. Cilan serves apples, so Emolga flies to Iris. Ash thinks Emolga wants to travel with her, so Iris uses the Poké Ball to catch it. Emolga allows herself to be caught, making Iris pleased she got a new friend. Debuts Pokémon *Emolga (Iris') *Swoobat Move *Volt Switch *Round Trivia *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Patrat *Who's That Pokémon?: Emolga (US) Gallery The Patrat are glad to have apples BW026 2.jpg Patrat give away apples to Emolga BW026 3.jpg Emolga watches Axew BW026 4.jpg Axew, Pikachu and Oshawott are charmed by Emolga BW026 5.jpg Bianca adores Emolga BW026 6.jpg Oshawott is being hit by Attract BW026 7.jpg Swoobat got electrocuted BW026 8.jpg Iris hides with Emolga and Axew BW026 9.jpg Excadrill is still sealed BW026 10.jpg Ash and Pikachu came to the rescue BW026 11.jpg Swoobat fly off BW026 12.jpg Emolga lets herself be caught BW026 13.jpg Iris caught Emolga }} Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes focusing on Axew Category:Episodes focusing on Bianca Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama